


Blue

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vzniklo na žádost gentlemoirai: AU se soulmates a nějakým způsobem, jak by hned na poprvé věděli, že potkali toho pravého</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888890) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



Sherlock Holmes, detektivní konzultant a jeden z nejvšímavějších lidí na světě, nedokázal vypíchnout, co přesně mu na Johnu Watsonovi příjde jiné. Vše, co ví, je, že mu John pasuje jako nikdo jiný. Potřebuje vědět proč. Po šesti týdnech, šesti týdnech koukání lidem do jejich nudně hnědých očí a předstírání, že je příjemnou osobou (dělá to Johnovi radost), se podívá nad snídaní na Johna a všimne si něčeho dřív, než to jeho mozek stačí zpracovat.

„Tvoje oči jsou modré."

Johnův náhlý úsměv je oslepující.


End file.
